Kill Caustic
by erisfreyr
Summary: Every wrong done is paid for a price. But with THIS? Sasuke was doubtful that he could stay sane to be able to work on his delayed romance. chapters rewritten
1. It's never easy

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimer apply.

A/N: Edit, edit!

- - - - - -

It was a very nice and warm summer afternoon. No loudmouthed blond brats, no perverted Sannins. A day that Tsunade would find perfect for slacking around and relaxing. And that is what she's currently doing now. After imbibing in her favorite indulgence—Sake and more Sake, she had gone off to sleep, paperwork and other priorities forgotten.

Suddenly, the large mahogany double doors of the Hokage's office opened loudly and two figures entered the room. They stopped in front of the desk where a blond head was resting, facing an inkbottle that was lying open with its contents spilled, dripping to the floor. And if they would look more closely, the sight of their Hokage, slightly snoring and drooling on the wooden table would greet them.

"Are you sleeping again, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune's voice resounded throughout the room.

Immediately, Tsunade's eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly. "No, of course not! I was just...resting my eyes," She knew that her student would most definitely not believe her. She took some documents on the right side of her desk, grabbed her quilt, and began signing the papers, not knowing that she was writing blanks, and the papers were absorbing the spilt ink, as she was looking at the two ninjas in front of her. She gave them a smile, "See? How can I sleep? There is so much work to do! Don't you think so, Shikamaru?"

The aforementioned Shinobi only gave a lazy shrug, his eyes closed. And damn if it did not irritate Tsunade. She was expecting him to at least save her from Shizune's another round of whining and reminders about how Tsunade does not take her job seriously, but she should've known better than to expect back up from the laziest ass around.

The younger female was supposed to have started her blab, but she instead had to stifle her laugh, and nudged Shikamaru on the side. He opened his eyes irritatingly, and he too almost snorted at the sight before them.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage was sitting there, pretending to be working, boggle-eyed, and had ink stains on one side of her face, on her ear, and in her hair. Her free hand was resting on the desk, directly at the pool of spilt ink. The sight became even more comical when Tsunade used that free hand to comb her ink-stained golden hair back. That was when she had felt that her hair was damp. She looked at her palms, and saw that it was drenched in black ink. Her eyes widened.

It took all the willpower that Shizune and Shikamaru possessed to keep them from laughing out like crazy. But the urge to snort was impossible to fight.

Tsunade frowned. Being laughed at is one of the things she hate the most. "If you are both finished with amusing yourselves at my expense, would one of you hand me a mirror."

Shizune held it in front of her, and the Hokage's eyes widened even more with horror. She touched her right cheek, and her hair. Then she picked up the fallen inkbottle and read the label.

She screamed.

- - - - - -

Shikamaru's ears burned.

Birds resting on the windowpanes of the tower had flown as they were startled by the sound of a scream that was filled with agony. ANBUs and Jounins that were present in the tower all scrambled to reach the largest office room in the building, the Hokage's office.

The large double doors opened, and in came the elite soldiers in defensive stance, ready to attack—

"Hokage-sama!"

—And they saw their Hokage on the floor, sobbing hysterically at one corner of the room, with Shizune trying to calm her down.

Shikamaru had approached the ninjas, saying that the Hokage was fine, and they could return to what they were doing previously and that he and Shizune would look over the Hokage.

As the ninjas left, Shikamaru closed the door behind him and crouched beside Shizune. He couldn't blame the Hokage for playing hysterics now, she had every reason to do so.

Tsunade was beyond mortified. She'd rather be drenched in blood and slime. At least they could be washed off immediately. But not this! Anything but _indelible _ink!

Shizune had succeeded in calming her mentor down, and had brought her into the washroom to try and rinse some of the inks on her hair, hands and face. Surely gray marks would be left, and there's nothing they could do with it for now. Tsunade would have to wait for the remnants of the ink in her skin to fade by itself, since there is no chemical yet produced to erase indelible ink.

When they went out of the washroom, Tsunade had spots of ink on one side of her face, on her left palm, and her hair was now golden blond with streaks of black in it.

Occasional sniffles came from Tsunade. Shizune asked Shikamaru to wipe off the ink from the table. The lazy ninja reluctantly did so, murmuring _troublesome _all the while. The ladies sat on the office couch, and Tsunade suddenly turned business-like when she had been told the reason why Shizune and Shikamaru was in her office.

Uchiha Sasuke was back.

- - - - - -

Tsunade was terrified, furious, disgusted and relieved all at the same time.

When Shizune told her that the traitor was back, she had summoned for him and interrogated him posthaste, ink stains forgotten. She had asked him to give her one good reason why Konoha should accept him back, after he had left the village and attacked Konoha shinobis on missions when he was working with Orochimaru_. And when he had broken Sakura's heart_, Tsunade added to herself.

The Uchiha didn't answer, typical of him, but instead thrown a suspiciously maroon-streaked bundle in her ink-stained desk. The content of the bag rolled out of it, and Tsunade almost fell off her chair as she abruptly stood up, away from the desk. She blanched.

There, staring at her, was Orochimaru's bloody decomposing head.

"Is _this_ reason enough?" The young man asked, smirking, as he thought how pathetic the woman was, when a Hokage should be fearless.

Tsunade calmed her breathing and nodded. "At least I am sure that you are not here to spy on the village for Sound."

And he replied a noncommittal, "Hn."

If that didn't irritate Tsunade, the next scenes most definitely would. She had given him probation lasting one hundred eighty days, or six months, and told him that he would be under Hatake Kakashi's custody for the duration of his punishment. She had told him to find his former sensei and dismissed him then, but he had asked for his hitae-ate. Tsunade denied him of that, saying that she doesn't trust him yet fully, and that there's no need for that since he wouldn't be given missions on the outside of Konoha anyway.

"I don't need your trust. And you will need my skills on missions."

Insolence was something Tsunade hates with a vengeance. Her day was already bad with the ink and all, and this brat was making it worse. Why, he should be grateful that she hadn't sent him to execution! The village council wants him executed the moment he steps foot in Konoha, and she was here, accepting the boy, causing her to have a future appointment and argument with the elders.

"True. But I still must make sure you wouldn't try to escape again." Tsunade said, her tone firm.

Orochimaru was right. The Hokage of Konoha was indeed an idiot. With her appearance, he was sure. Who the hell was stupid enough to have ink marks on their faces? By the look of the ink on her face, she must've laid her head on the desk—he noticed that the desk was ink-stained. Sasuke scoffed, "That's stupid. What's the point of returning willingly and then escaping afterwards?"

He had a point. But the way he said it was unacceptable. This runt had the gall to even argue with her, and imply that she was stupid! She's the Godaime Hokage of the most powerful village in the country of Fire, she wouldn't let this insolent brat talk to her like that! Her word is LAW. And she would make sure he knows that.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are going to do what I am telling you or I will tie your bloody ass up in the middle of the City Square for all your fangirls to grope."

Sasuke shuddered inwardly at the thought of him tied in an open area with rabid females attacking him. He'd rather fall defeat in the hands of Naruto than to experience that.

"..."

Tsunade smiled mischievously. "Oh, and another thing, so as to make use of your time," she paused to sit at her chair. "You are to do at D-rank missions on a daily basis during your 180 days. We wouldn't want you to get bored doing nothing, now would we?" She said, smile still in place.

Sasuke fought the urge to snarl. D-rank? What could possibly be more degrading that that? He killed Orochimaru, for heaven's sakes, and what else does this woman want him to do, repent on a temple for his sins? "Hn."

"Report to Iruka at the academy in an hour. He'll be the one to assist you." She was answered with another silence. Tsunade leaned back on her chair. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

She dismissed him then, and he was gone in a cloud of smoke. She relaxed in her chair, closed her eyes and raised her legs on the desk. Her knees had squished something, and she felt something oozing on her legs.

Blood.

She had forgotten that Orochimaru's head was there! She fell backwards in her chair, scrambling away from the table as far away as she can. That bastard Uchiha! Why didn't he bring it with him when he went out and thrown it somewhere himself!

"Shizune!"

- - - - - -

Iruka knew that anyone would prefer quick death than slow torture.

He was feeling pity and worry over Uchiha Sasuke right now. What the Uchiha doesn't know is that, he is going to be subjected to the worst possible mental torture ever existed in Shinobi history.

Sasuke would prefer to have his head chopped off.

Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi were summoned to the Hokage's office to discuss Uchiha Sasuke's punishment. And the men were starting to question their Hokage's sanity. First, they came in to see the woman having ink marks on her skin. And good god, on her hair too! She must've been sleeping on the job again. Then secondly, she was spouting contradictories. She was saying that she decided not to send the Uchiha to execution since he was the _only_ Uchiha left, as Itachi was already dead, by his brother's hands, she did not know. Then she was saying that she's going to give Sasuke the punishment he deserves—D-ranks with _that_ man? She wanted Sasuke alive but she was going to kill him with what she's going to do.

The punishment she gave was almost equal to garrote, or even worse.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme, Tsunade-sama?" Iruka said. "A sane Sasuke is already dangerous, what more if he turns _in_sane?"

Tsunade shrugged him off. "Nah, he can handle it, he's an Uchiha after all—they're immune to mindfuck." she laughed. "And besides, he managed to keep that sanity intact while living with Orochimaru for five years."

Kakashi pocketed his book. "You're underestimating Gai, Tsunade-sama. I tell you, he's _crazy_."

"Exactly the reason why I chose him."

- - - - - -

As Uchiha Sasuke went out the Hokage tower, the first thing he did was to find Naruto. And found him he did. In Ichiraku, eating ramen. He was sure that the blond would be ecstatic to see him. He hoped that Sakura was with Naruto, so he wouldn't need to ask about her.

That was entirely the reason why he came back. To see Sakura again.

Loneliness nagged at him in the last five years. When they were genins, he was already attracted to her. But he didn't show it. He thought that Sakura was nothing more than a passing fancy, and he'll get over her once he drowns himself in training under the snake sannin.

But he was wrong.

Everything reminds him of her. Even in his dreams, her memories haunted him. Little by little, he realizes that he was in love with her. And he decided then that after he completes his revenge, he would return to Konoha.

Then the day of confrontation came, and he claimed victory with all his might, successfully ending the life of his only living relative. Orochimaru had heard of his plans, and refused to let the young man go, as he wanted to have the Uchiha's body for his own. Sasuke had no use for Orochimaru, so he killed him along with the whole village of Sound.

He again thought of Sakura. He imagined her to have grown into a strong and beautiful kunoichi—no, even if she isn't beautiful, he still loves her. It had been ingrained in his head that there would be no other woman for him other than her. He just wishes that she's still keeping that promise of hers, that she'll wait for him.

"Ossan, another bowl please!"

He smirked. The dobe was still loud as ever. He sat beside him in one of the stools, his head bowed down slightly so his face was hidden behind his hair, and noted the changes in the young man in the corner of his eye. Naruto was still wearing orange, a printed T-shirt under the standard multi-pocketed vest. His wild blond hair was slightly longer, making the similarity of his appearance with the late Yondaime uncanny. Then Sasuke had a ridiculous feeling—he was suddenly feeling self-conscious. Naruto surely had improved in the looks department—it was proven by the looks the females were giving him.

But is the improvement _that_ much that Sasuke was struck with the entirely foreign feeling of insecurity?

Nah, impossible. No one had ever fared with Uchiha Sasuke when it comes to physical appearance—err, except his brother, that is—and he was not about to lose that to the dobe. Damn if he did.

He blinked. The hunger from travelling was getting into his head. What the hell was he thinking, comparing Naruto to himself?

Ayame, the Ichiraku waitress, approached Sasuke and took his order.

"Miso with tomatoes."

- - - - - -

Naruto had been observing the fellow that was seated beside him. The guy was oddly familiar. But most of Naruto's friends are ninjas, and the man was not wearing a hitae-ate, so the guy must've just looked like someone he knew.

"_Miso with tomatoes."_

He heard the guy order to Ayame, and he was reminded of Sasuke. He wondered how that stuffy tomodachi of his was doing now. Had he already killed his brother? Naruto wished he did, and hoped that after he does, he would return to Konoha. God knows how Sakura had missed him.

"Ayame-chan, another bowl please!"

He placed his ninth bowl down and waited for the next serving. He leaned his elbows on the counter and cradled his head on his hands. He also missed that Uchiha of course, but it would never match up to how Sakura had been longing to see the boy again. Maybe he should ask Baa-chan to give him another mission to find Sasuke and—

"You eat like a pig."

Naruto blinked and turned his head to the guy seated at his left. "Are you talking to me?"

"What do you think?" the gray-clad man said, not even facing the blond. Sasuke wants to see how Naruto would react once he realizes that the Uchiha was back and was talking to him. And he missed getting on his nerves, so why not try a little insulting? It was his forte anyway.

Naruto realized that indeed, the guy was talking to him. And only him, since they were the only ones seated on the tall stools.

_Why that—!_

How dare this bastard talk to him like that! "The hell's your problem, my way of eating doesn't concern you!"

"Who says I'm concerned?"

Naruto raised a shaking fist. This guy was testing his patience. The bastard knew that _that_ wasn't what they're talking about! The guy was just like Sasuke-teme, he had struck a nerve in just two short sentences. He missed Sasuke even more. And it made him angrier. "You know what I meant, and look at me when I'm talking to you, you teme!"

It was fun to think that the guy was actually Sasuke. He eats the Uchiha's favorite food, he talks like him, and he actually has the same shade of hair as Sasuke.

Naruto should've figured out it _was_ Sasuke that's sitting beside him. But Naruto being Naruto, with almost non-existent observation skills, he didn't.

Then the guy stood up, still not facing him. "Fine. _Dobe_." Sasuke said, with stressed emphasis.

What the hell? He had no right to call Naruto that! In fact, only one person can call him that! No, actually, only one person calls him that!

Then Sasuke turned to face him.

Naruto blinked. And blinked and blinked and blinked. He raised a shaky finger and pointed it to the man he considered friend and family.

"S-Sasuke?"

The man smirked. Naruto's expression was priceless, his mouth was agape and blue eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. "No other."

Sasuke thought that Naruto would shout at him with something along the lines of, 'Sasuke-teme, about time you returned!' or, 'How was hell?' but he never, NEVER expected that Naruto would jump at him and hug him. HUG HIM! Oh, for Kami's sake.

"Sasuke-teme! Welcome back you selfish bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, embracing the Uchiha while jumping up and down.

The blond was obviously overjoyed. Who would've thought that the guy whom he was imagining Sasuke was _actually_ Sasuke!

Air was knocked out of Sasuke's lungs. The poor guy was turning pale. And the fact that Naruto was jumping and swinging him around was not helping. Naruto's body was large and muscular, similar to that of a street brawler. While Sasuke's was toned and lean, but all steel, and built for speed.

The scene was hilarious. It was like Sasuke was a rag doll being cradled in the arms of Naruto, his feet was hanging on air. Naruto was taller than Sasuke, a towering six-foot-four embracing a six-foot-two. Sasuke had every right to suffocate.

"B-baka, let g-go." Sasuke said, with difficulty.

"Nuh-uh, I ain't lettin' go of ya! I missed you, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto spun around. He was oblivious to the fact that he was choking Sasuke.

"D-dobe..."

Naruto gazed down at his friend, "Yeah, teme?"

"C-can't...breathe..."

_Oh._

With that said, Naruto immediately released his long lost brother. He scratched the back of his blond head, watching Sasuke as the Uchiha leant on the wall for support, inhaling sharp, deep breaths. He was becoming slightly dizzy from the temporary oxygen loss.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sasuke-teme," Naruto smiled sheepishly, "I got caught in the moment."

The Uchiha glared at him. "Baka."

The two sat back down as their orders came in, and Naruto started to story-tell everything about anything inside Konoha, purposely avoiding to discuss Sakura, much to the disappointment of the dark-haired teen.

Naruto was talking about his training with Jiraiya and his placement in ANBU when the head cook of the Ichiraku, Ayame's father, approached them and had voiced out his recognition of Uchiha Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could regard the man, Naruto had beat him into it, "Yeah, it's definitely Sasuke-teme alright! He decided to come back because he got tired of that sick snake wacko crawling up in his bed every night!"

A loud, cannon-like bang was heard as Naruto's head was slammed into the wooden counter, breaking it.

- - - - - -

Naruto and Sasuke were walking along the streets of downtown Konoha.

Naruto was informed of Sasuke's punishment, and was still amused by the fact that his almighty friend was reduced to doing menial tasks such as D-rank missions. And he was given a 180-day probation! How boring can that be? No missions, no out of town excursions...

And he was going to bunk in with the Hatake couple!

He had laughed out loud at that. He was completely aware that Kakashi's wife was like a feline in heat, screaming her head off in their coupling nights. Naruto lives next door, and there were no other neighbors in that particular floor of that apartment complex since Kurenai was really one hell of a screamer, it forced the tenants to move. Naruto had put up soundproof walls, so there's no reason at all for him to move out.

Naruto had told the apartment issues to Sasuke, and he pitied his friend, though he was still amused. It was expected that Sasuke would have 180 nights of live nightmare.

"I'll just sleep outside when there's _noise_."

"Then you're going to be sleeping outside for the rest of your six month cage-in," Naruto said, "Better buy a tent."

Sasuke nodded and thought about it. If what the dobe said was true, then he would be buying one.

Naruto realized that he was the one story telling the entire time they had gone out from Ichiraku. Sasuke should at least be telling him something right now! Well, it is Sasuke we're talking about, so Naruto had asked the Uchiha himself. "Ne, Sasuke-teme, how was life with Oro-chan?"

Sasuke glared at him. It was not like it was something pleasant that they should talk about it. What's the point? The snake's dead anyway. When he didn't respond, Naruto said, "Feh, bet I'm right that he crawls on your bed."

The Uchiha was tempted to strangle the annoying blond. "Do you want to have a broken neck?"

Naruto grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "Nope. Thanks for the offer."

- - - - - -

Sasuke was beyond furious.

They have gone to the academy to see Iruka, and had just been informed that aside from doing those humiliating D-ranks, he was going to be training with the most retarded pair to ever walk this face of the planet. He was actually thinking about going to the Hokage and asking her to just execute him, so that he would not be subjected to this idiocy. He was starting to regret returning to Konoha...

Then Sakura came to his mind.

Damn woman. His feelings for her would lead to his insanity.

Che, as if he wasn't starting to go crazy with just the mere thought of the pink-haired woman. What more could add to this torture? Another name popped into his mind.

Hatake Kurenai.

The woman had run up to him and glomped him the moment he had entered the door, regarding him as her teenage son. And he was even forced to call her _mom_. His own mother, Uchiha Mikoto, for formality's sake, hadn't had the luxury of being called something as familiar as _mom_, for crying out loud!

Was this what Konoha had been doing in the five years that he had gone? Filling up the entire village with crazy people?

Sasuke must've been emitting such a highly murderous aura that the plants at the ground they're standing on were starting to wilt. But Naruto was unfazed, as if he was used to this deadly surrounding his friend was starting to create.

"It's not that bad, Sasuke-teme,"

Sasuke snarled. It's not _that_ bad? IT'S NOT THAT BAD?! Easy for the dobe to say. He was going to be fucking training with those bloody bowl-cut haired, spandex-clad, fuzzy-browed freaks! Hasn't Naruto thought of the extent of it? He could barely tolerate the sight of them, and now he was STUCK with them? Mother fucking hell.

"Well, I think it's better than death penalty, man."

With freaks as training partners, and a retard as a foster mother, Sasuke had every right to think otherwise. "I'd prefer to be hanged upside down with my innards hanging out."

"Oh come on, cool down," Naruto placed an arm around Sasuke. "Let's just go see Sakura-chan, she'll be very happy to see you."

The anger within Sasuke subsided with the mention of the girl's name. A blush swept his features with the thought of her overjoyed to see him, and hugging her. Then the blush faded, gone as it came, like a bubble.

Naruto noticed his friend's sudden change of mood. And his split-second blush. He grinned, eyes gleaming with mischief. "On second thought, maybe it's not a good idea," Naruto pretended to think about it, observing his companion from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Why the hell is it not a good idea? He'd been looking forward into seeing her for five bloody years!

Naruto noticed his agitation. Ho ho. Maybe he was right all along! This is perfect! Maybe it's the reason the bastard came back...

...Of course!

Now that Sasuke's first goal was completed, his next one should be fulfilled. And there isn't any other woman in this world that Sasuke would think about in doing it with than the sweet, sweet Sakura-chan!

"We should just go to Kakashi's place, so you could get settled in," Naruto suggested, "Or... we could go see your hime. Sasuke-ouji-sama."

Sasuke turned his head to the left to face Naruto, whose arm was still around his shoulders. He removed the arm from his shoulder and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto shrugged and grinned widely at Sasuke. "Oh, I don't know...but I know you know,"

Sasuke only continued to stare at Naruto. Is it possible that the dobe knows? Impossible. Not even Sasuke himself had discovered his feelings until he was already in Sound.

Naruto took that silence as a cue to continue talking. It was clear that Sasuke was keeping it, and is not planning to tell even Naruto—which he should, since they are best friends. "Och, so since you weren't going to say anything, I should be telling Lee that he can now try and court Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed at this point, "It seems that my efforts are only going to be put to waste." Naruto turned to walk, but Sasuke grabbed him back.

"What efforts?"

It seemed like Sasuke misunderstood. He thought that Naruto was hitting on Sakura before, but to no avail. But what Naruto meant was that, he was actually preventing any guy from coming near to Sakura, as he was waiting for Sasuke to return, and Naruto was going to let _only_ Sasuke to get past through him and to Sakura.

"Well, I've tried to barricade Sakura, so guys wouldn't dare try to be near her, and since _someone_—that someone I've been saving Sakura for—was still being a stuffy wretch, I think I should open the gates and let those guys get Sakura-chan, I wouldn't want her to die being single."

Sasuke got what Naruto had said, and the entire context of his speech. He smirked. So the dobe was guarding Sakura for him? How thoughtful of the idiot. He shook his head in amusement and asked, "Dobe, how'd you know?" There's no point in keeping it from Naruto, he clearly knows it already.

"I ain't your best friend for nothing, teme," Naruto grinned again, "I can perfectly read what's going on in that over-inflated scone you call a head."

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto was clearly the brother he had always wanted. "You still didn't say how you knew."

Naruto gave him a look. Well, at least Sasuke was loosening up and not denying anything about it. "Our mission in mist. Remember that?"

It was on that mission that Naruto had realized that Sakura's love is not one-sided. Why else would Sasuke risk his life to save Sakura when he was announcing to the world that he doesn't care about anything? And it was not only in that mission, mind you, in every mission they've been given, Sasuke was always on Sakura's side, protecting her with his life. Though he told her that she was incompetent and was a burden, he had enjoyed the feeling of being the one protecting her. Well, Sasuke hasn't realized the true extent of those feelings yet in those days.

"Aa."

"You were such a show-off back then," Naruto grinned. "It was too bad that Sakura-chan didn't realize you were doing so for her. She might have fainted in happiness at the thought."

- - - - - -


	2. Riling up

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimer apply.

- - - - - -

Todos dicen que es mentira que te quiero  
Porque nunca me habian visto enamorado  
Yo te juro que yo mismo no comprendo  
El porqué de tu mirar me ha cautivado

_They all say it's a lie that I love you  
'cause they've never seen me so in love  
I swear to you that I don't know why  
The look in your eyes has kept me captive._

-Jurame (_Promise me) _by Maria Grever

_- - - - - - _

Gai was ecstatic.

He had just been asked to take over Uchiha Sasuke's training. Finally! His youthful ideas are being recognized, by the Hokage even! He would be more than glad to help out the boy regain his lost youth! The poor boy must've had a traumatic experience with that dreadful, dreadful Orochimaru. It was the best decision for Sasuke to return to Konoha, Gai thought, for him to be enlightened.

Tears were falling rapidly from the eyes of Maito Gai as he jumped from roof to roof to reach his beloved protégé. He was more than honored to be given the responsibility of guiding the young Uchiha out of his dark, dark self. He could not wait to break out the news to Lee. He went back to his team's usual meeting place, which was the training ground of their team when the kids were still genins.

"Lee!"

At the sound of his master's voice calling to him, Rock Lee spun around and ran whilst shouting, "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They met each other in a tearful embrace, it was like they haven't seen each other in centuries.

Tenten groaned in annoyance. It was like this every damn time. Though they had been training together for six years, she still could not get used to the antics of the two highly identical men in their team.

On the other hand, the other male in their team, Hyuuga Neji, paid them no heed. Although he was as irritated as Tenten was, he knew better than to shut the two up, or risk subjection to another round of Gai's glorious and youthful declamations.

Tenten was about to shout at the men when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Neji shaking his head at her, "I'm not up to listening to their speeches, Tenten."

Neither was she. Knowing that Gai and Lee's drama would last for a while, she asked Neji to spar with her, in which the Hyuuga gladly accepted.

After some moments of ridiculous and exaggerated expressions of admiration, Gai proceeded to tell his team about Sasuke's return and the task that was given to him by the Hokage.

Tenten, who was sitting on one of the larger branches up the tree with a leg dangling on the side, fell in surprise directly above the equally surprised Hyuuga who was polishing his weapons.

Unfortunately, Tenten was seated directly above Neji's blind spot, so he was unable to detect her on time. So when she fell, she fell straight onto Neji's back. Tenten was ready to laugh when she rolled off him. But when Neji sat up, she gasped as she noticed that the kunai he was holding was now lodged through his palm. That's gotta hurt.

Hurt, eh? That's an understatement.

Neji felt like he was crucified with one hand, as he had lain there on his abdomen, his hand that was pierced with a kunai was sandwiched between the ground and the combined weight of him and Tenten. The pain was excruciating. When he sat back up, he then knew that the pain was from the kunai that had pinned his hand to the ground.

Yes, it was crucifixion alright. Imagine having an inch wide weapon going from the underside of your palm and through the back of it. That's gotta be one nasty injury.

"My god, Neji, I'm so sorry!" Tenten said, and thought on how she would pull out the kunai from Neji's hand.

Neji knew that some of the bones were broken. Damn, but the pain was more annoying then hurtful. It was his pride that has taken the blow, for he had been injured because he was polishing his weapons. Faith, who the hell gets injured while doing that? He frowned.

Tenten saw that frown. She knew then that Neji was not mad at her, but to himself. She knows that he's deeming himself stupid for getting injured, and he's not even in battle. But she was really awed by the fact that Neji was still keeping a straight face, it's as if he wasn't feeling any pain at all.

Lee and Gai immediately went to Neji's side the moment they saw Tenten fall from the tree. Lee saw his rival's condition. "Neji-kun! Are you alright?!"

"Does he look alright to you?" Tenten said, then, "Don't just stand there, you two! Get the bandages in my bag!" Then she turned back to Neji, and held the kunai in his hand. "I'm gonna pull it in three, okay, Neji?"

The Hyuuga nodded. It's the only way to free his hand. Tenten held the kunai in one hand, and Neji's wrist in the other. After counting to three, she pulled it quickly, and Neji felt twice the pain he had.

After Neji's hand was bandaged, Gai had instructed Tenten to accompany Neji to the hospital. When the two were out of sight, Gai asked Lee to go with him in the market for them to buy food for tomorrow, as Sasuke should be given the same thing Lee had when he was training.

Let's just hope that Sasuke wouldn't turn green while eating those _things_—that is, _if_ he eats them.

- - - - - -

Sasuke was dumbstruck.

Is the beautiful woman in front of him really _his_ Sakura?

He had been staring at her the moment the woman went out of her clinic to reprimand Naruto to be quiet inside the hospital. Naruto had been arguing with one of the male nurses, and he was shouting.

They have been walking up the stairs to the third floor, where Sakura's clinic was located—that is, according to the receptionist at the lobby who was obviously attracted to the blond and had been almost fainting when Naruto had flashed her a smile—when Naruto had spotted a young man in laboratory uniform, and went after him quick.

Not a moment later after grabbing the nurse's back collar, Naruto had slammed the poor guy into the nearest wall. Sasuke had heard that the guy was harboring feelings for the pink-haired woman, and all thoughts about stopping Naruto from killing the guy suddenly flew out of his head.

Then the door from where the male nurse came from opened, and a woman in physician's robe came out, book in hand. She immediately approached the blond boy, and didn't notice the Uchiha because he was behind Naruto.

Sasuke really was captivated. Never would he have thought that the annoying girl—but he loved her all the same, albeit unconsciously—who used to follow him around would grow into a very attractive woman. He'd no idea that she was so petite or so incredibly beautiful. All that he remembers is the image of the twelve-year old Sakura, who was already pretty enough. But he never imagined her to bloom into something like this. Yes, he had somehow thought that she would be lovely. But this lovely?

"Naruto, will you lower your voice down? This is a hospital, for heaven's sake!" The pink-haired woman said, and then moved her gaze to the male nurse who was standing beside Naruto. "Is he picking on you again, Shun?"

Sasuke wanted to laugh at the scene before him. Sakura, clearly lacking in height, was reprimanding a man almost a feet taller than her, and the said man was just there, scratching his head, scared of the small woman in front of him with his life. So that was why she didn't notice Sasuke! She couldn't see above Naruto's shoulders!

Before the nurse could answer Sakura's question, Naruto cut in, "I ain't picking on him, I swear! I'm just asking him a few questions."

Sakura sighed. She clearly did not buy what her blond friend had said. So instead, she apologized to the nurse and sent him on his way. Then she again turned to Naruto and told him to stop bullying her assistant. Of course, Naruto reasoned out that the guy was trying to hit on her, and that earned him a hard slap on the shoulder. When Sakura had asked him his purpose for coming to the hospital, he remembered Sasuke.

Naruto grinned at Sakura and said, "I've a surprise for you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh? And what would that be?"

The blond moved to the side, so that Sakura could see the man behind him. The woman's eyes widened and she gasped.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

- - - - - -

Sakura wanted to cry.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of her. And she could not believe it. It was just not possible! Maybe it's just one of Naruto's clones pretending to be Sasuke. Well, if it is, Naruto should expect a thorough beating for this bad joke.

Then he spoke, "Sakura."

There was no mistake about that. There is no other man who could say her name as smoothly as that but Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura was now absolutely sure that it was him. She took a few steps, slowly, and she stopped just a foot away from him. She looked up at him with glossy eyes. It was obvious that she was trying not to cry.

She reached out a hand, and touched his cheek, cautiously, as if she was afraid that he would slap her hand away. Then he smirked, placed his hand above the one that was on his cheek and looked directly at her eyes. "I'm back."

That was when the dam burst open. Tears fell fast from Sakura's eyes, and Sasuke felt his heart clench at the sight. He swore to himself that he would make sure not to see that look on her eyes again, and he would definitely end the life of whoever makes her cry.

"Sasuke-kun!" She closed the gap between them and cried on his chest. She embraced him very tightly, as if he was going to disappear if she released him. Sakura was clearly overjoyed. She never thought that the only boy she had ever loved—_loves_ is the appropriate word—would return to Konoha, and not push her away when she reached for him.

She could not stop crying, she was so happy. No, not just happy, extremely happy—or any superlative that could be used for it.

"You came back..." She whispered. "It really is you..."

Though Sasuke did not embrace her back—something Sakura already expected—Naruto knew that Sasuke was as glad as she is. The blond grinned. He was amazed that Sasuke did not kiss her then and there. It would've fitted perfectly in the scene. But of course, he's Sasuke, and he's not into those mushy things.

As Naruto was thinking, Sasuke did have the urge to _ravage _her there, with Naruto watching or not. But of course, he wouldn't want to be predictable—Che, as if it wasn't expected that he would just stand there—and he wasn't sure if Sakura still loves him. Though Naruto had been _barricading_ her as he'd said, he wouldn't know if Sakura were already in love with someone else.

He hoped not.

Then Sakura pulled away and wiped away her tears. "Sorry about the shirt. I'm just so happy to see you again," Then she gave him a dazzling smile within teary eyes and said, "Welcome back home, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto had warned him about that smile. The blond said that it makes even the most stuck-up man on Konoha—Naruto was referring to Kakashi in here—soften and turn to mush. The Uchiha didn't believe it at first, but here he was, experiencing firsthand the feeling of jelly-like legs.

Sasuke felt like turning into a puddle of goo.

It was like the Uchiha couldn't for his life tear his gaze away from the pink-haired woman. And it was like they were lost in their own little world and had forgotten about Naruto. The blond cleared his throat and the two instantly tore apart, Sakura blushing prettily.

"Sakura-chan, I know you're happy. But it's not nice to just forget about me here," Naruto said, grinning at her.

Sakura blushed slightly darker and had invited the two men in her office for some tea and cookies. She went inside the room. Sasuke went to follow, but he was pulled in the arm by Naruto who was grinning.

"So, is Sakura-chan exactly how you fantasized her?" Naruto knew that the word _fantasized_ is the most accurate word.

"No."

"No?!" Naruto frowned. "Don't tell me you're put-off with her height because I'll—"

"It's not that."

"Then what?" Naruto crossed his arms. He couldn't for his life find anything wrong with Sakura other than her height. But it was actually their fault for being so damn tall! Sakura was perfect being petite, and Naruto couldn't imagine her looking otherwise.

"I had expected to see a beautiful—"

What the bloody—? What kind of beauty was Sasuke looking for? Sakura was the most enamoring woman in the entire village! Damn it, what could he possibly be wan—

"—human."

Naruto blinked and paused in his internal ranting. Human? What the hell? "Sasuke-teme, _what in the hell_ are you saying? Sakura-chan is absolutely human, and a very beautiful female human to boot. You know, I think you've lost it."

Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe Sasuke really had lost it. The mere thought of Sakura was enough to drive him nuts. And now that he had seen her? He can succumb to insanity. "I said, I'd expected to see a beautiful human,"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and what does tha—"

"Not an angel."

Sasuke smirked at his friend's reaction. Naruto's look was priceless. This was much more hilarious than how he reacted when he had seen Sasuke in Ichiraku. It was like he had seen a ghost. Shock was not his expression, but absolute horror.

"...?!"

Naruto was frightened to say the least. Sasuke would never say those things! Good god, maybe this was Orochimaru? Nah, he wasn't hissing, then who took over Sasuke's body? He pointed an accusing finger at 'Sasuke' and said, "W-who are you and what did you do to Sasuke-teme?"

"I'm being honest, dobe."

If it weren't for that nickname, Naruto would still doubt it is Sasuke that was standing in front of him. So Naruto collected himself and cleared his throat.

"No you're not, you're being OOC."

- - - - - -

After talking with Sakura and consuming some servings of Tea and cookies, the men left the clinic, Naruto reasoning out that he would accompany Sasuke to the Hatakes' flat, so the couple could get Sasuke settled in. And then he said that the two of them would return later to pick Sakura up for dinner.

She had been told about Sasuke's punishment, and she was glad that it was just probation and a mission holding, but what she was worried about was Sasuke being overseen by Maito Gai and Rock Lee. She knew that despite Sasuke's self-control, he could barely tolerate the younger one. And now he was _also_ going to train with the older one? Good god. Even Kakashi sometimes get the urge to just strangle the man who had announced himself to the world as Hatake Kakashi's eternal rival.

What the hell is her shishou thinking?

She just wished that Sasuke would not try to kill them, though that was what most of the ninjas in the village wanted to do.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on her door. And there entered Tenten and Neji. Sakura quickly noticed the bloody bandaged hand of Neji and she immediately rose to her feet and gestured for him to sit on the clinic bed.

She unwrapped the bandages, and grimaced when she saw his blood rushing out of the wound like tap water. Neji flipped his hand over and Sakura was surprised to see another wound directly behind the other one and she had deduced that a weapon had been stabbed into his palm and it went through the back of his hand.

Sakura took a soft cloth and placed it in a basin of alcohol. She used it to clean Neji's wound. Damn if it wasn't painful. Neji clenched his jaw and flinched visibly. She then gathered chakra in her hands and positioned them on both sides of Neji's hands, effectively repairing the torn muscle and closing the wound. But she didn't have enough chakra left to re-attach the broken bones. But at least she had managed to close the wound and stop the bleeding.

Judging by the amount of blood his bandage and her cloth had absorbed, and the blood that had dripped to the floor when she'd unwrapped it, Sakura was sure that if Neji were to be treated a little later more, he would surely die of blood loss.

She continued to wipe the now wound-less palm with a new cloth to remove the bloodstains. She placed a small hardboard on his palm and wrapped the hand in bandages, it was so Neji wouldn't break the bones even more.

With Neji's raised eyebrow, she said, "I don't have sufficient chakra to fix the bones. So you'll have to come back here tomorrow."

It's not like he had any choice anyway, so he just nodded, "Thank you." That was something only Sakura and Tenten have the privilege of hearing as he thinks that they're the only ones deserving of it.

"What happened to you anyway?"

Tenten was the one who had told Sakura what happened on the training grounds, and Neji could not help but feel agitated. Seeing the frown on Neji's face, Sakura knew then that he was mad by the fact that he had almost been killed by just a simple accident that is not fatal at all. She knew that Neji hates admitting it to himself that he had a weakness.

He does not blame Tenten for sitting directly above his blind spot at all. He blames himself for being inattentive. Vulnerability was something Neji hates with a vengeance.

Sakura decided to lighten up the mood. "It's not that bad, Neji-_chan_."

Neji twitched. It was the dreaded suffix that Naruto once used to address him when he had greeted the Hyuuga in the middle of the Konoha City Square. Naruto got multiple bruises for Sakura to heal the next day.

Tenten laughed. She knew how Neji hates that suffix. No one had ever called him that and lived to tell the tale. Except Sakura, that is. Neji knew better than to lay a hand on the pink-haired woman. The Hokage will have his head and use it as a wind chime in her large office window.

As Tenten moved her eyes about, she saw three teacups and a plate of cookies on the coffee table. Then Sasuke came to her mind. Maybe Sasuke and Naruto had gone here?

"Sakura-chan, did Sasuke and Naruto use those teacups?" Tenten pointed to the coffee table. Sakura happily nodded. It was obvious that she was overjoyed about that fact. Tenten smiled. "So, how was he now? Any changes?"

"Not much, I think," Sakura said, a finger on her chin. "But I can find out later. They're going to pick me up at the end of my shift."

Tenten wondered what Sasuke's reaction to the pink-haired girl's appearance was. It's impossible that he hadn't found her attractive. Even Neji admitted that to her once. EVEN Akasuna no Sasori had regarded her as a living porcelain doll. No imperfections, untainted, untouched.

Sakura sat beside Tenten in the couch. The weapons mistress wanted to know if the Uchiha had been civil with Sakura. "What did he say to you? Surely he was mesmerized by your looks. Or if he didn't say anything, did he do something? You know, as a hint..."

"He didn't say anything," Sakura said then, "But he was looking at me from head to toe. That, I'm sure."

"He's checking you out, baby girl, and not even being subtle at it?" Tenten shook her head, it was outrageous. "But knowing him, he isn't going to be panting after you anytime soon. He needs a little..._provocation._"

Neji stood up. He was not here to listen to girly gossip. Only Tenten had insisted that they stay a bit longer since she doesn't want to go back in the grounds anymore.

Tenten noticed her teammate stand up from the clinic bed. Then she smiled as a thought occurred to her. Neji was definitely the person who can give Sasuke the provocation he needs. "Sakura-chan, I think I've found just the thing,"

Sakura stared at her, confused. "What?"

"You said they're going to pick you up for dinner, right?" Tenten asked, then at Sakura's nod she continued, "Sasuke needs a little bittle push, and Neji here would gladly help."

Hearing his name, Neji turned his head to his teammate who was wearing a smile full of mischief. And it was directed at him. "Don't even think about involving me in your outrageous ideas, Tenten."

"Well that's too bad, Neji, because I already have," Tenten grinned. "And besides, wouldn't you like to get on the Uchiha's nerves? This is your chance to annoy him. And you can help Sakura-chan out all at the same time too."

- - - - - -

Tenten is a devious woman.

Usually Neji would scoff at ideas running through triviality. But the thought of annoying Sasuke for a reason was enough. Damn if he wouldn't take a chance to at least get payback for those holes in the torso he had gotten when they had once been dispatched to retrieve the Uchiha traitor.

The one-day plan was absolutely foolproof.

Tenten's plan: Sakura would invite Neji to team seven's dinner later. Sakura would explain to her teammates that she is taking responsibility with Neji's still broken appendage, and that she had also volunteered to assist the Hyuuga in writing, eating AND bathing—something that would absolutely rile up not only Sasuke but Naruto as well in no time.

It was highly believable, since Naruto himself had told Sasuke that Hyuuga Hiashi had asked the pink-haired woman to be Neji's personal physician. And there's no way that he would see through this plan.

Knowing Neji had more than agreed to the plan and seeing the time nearing six o' clock—end of Sakura's shift, Tenten decided to leave the clinic so that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't see her there. She reasoned out that their plan for tonight would be much more effective if Sakura's teammates discover that Neji went in the clinic _alone_.

Neji doubted that Sasuke was attracted to Sakura. Then he thought, why wouldn't he be? Neji himself was once attracted to the woman. Only a fool would pass up a chance with her. Then he smirked.

Uchiha had always been a fool.

Then he thought of Sakura. So he had been right all along. After those years that the Uchiha had gone, she was still yearning for him. That was the sole reason why Neji hadn't tried to pursue the woman. For five years she hadn't had someone that was a step further than a friend or a sibling figure. Neji knew then that there was something the Uchiha was holding, and without it, Sakura would be unable to find time for a new romance.

Her heart.

So Neji decided to play along. What they're going to reason out isn't a lie anyway. Sakura really didn't have enough chakra left to complete the healing of his hand. And Neji was right-handed—he uses that hand for eating and writing.

"Ne, Neji-kun, do you think this would work?"

He only shrugged.

Sakura pouted. She wanted Sasuke to feel at least a bit envious that Neji was there. But she still doubted the thought of Sasuke having a slight attraction to her. Maybe he was just examining her features, trying to differentiate her twelve-year old self from the present one? She bit her lip. Well, it was too much to expect from Sasuke anyway. Yes, he did not push her away when she hugged him, but...

Anxiety and worry were written all over Sakura's face. It doesn't suit her well, so Neji was kind of irritated with the sight of her doubting herself. He knew it was impossible, totally impossible for the bastard Uchiha to not even be attracted to her. Yes, she could be annoying at times, but it was her all the same.

She was still lost in her thoughts when she felt her hair bindings go loose and her hair fell on the sides of her face. She looked behind her and saw Neji holding the ribbon. She gave him a questioning look. Neji just pointed at the mirror at the side of the corkboard. She went in front of the mirror to see her reflection and Neji stood behind her, looking at her in the mirror.

"His eyes will be glued to you later, that I'm sure."

She stared back at him in their reflections. Maybe Neji was right. She looked back at her own reflection. Her long, pink hair was now cascading down at the small of her back, the front layers of her hair framing her face. The bindings made her hair wavy, but the wavy style made her look almost ethereal.

Sakura nodded and smiled. It's been quite a while since she'd had her fun. And her inner persona had added that Tenten's idea was almost the perfect revenge plot in payback for Sasuke leaving her in that cold stone bench.

- - - - - -

Kakashi was amused.

It was glaringly obvious that Sasuke was jealous of the Hyuuga currently being fed by the woman of the Uchiha's desires. It was a good thing that Kakashi was wearing a mask, because he couldn't stop smiling—grinning, actually—at the scene before him.

He too was surprised to see the Hyuuga sitting with them at their table when he arrived. Then Sakura had explained to them why the man was there with them. Kakashi knew then instantly that it was a mere plot to invoke envy from the Uchiha. And it is effectively working.

He tried to estimate the amount of chakra Sakura was currently having, and indeed, she was low on storage. So her alibi was not really an alibi, since he had seen that the chakra currently running through the appendage of Neji was indeed hers. And the Hyuuga's injury was real, he could feel from the haywire movement of the man's own chakra that was trying to merge with Sakura's.

Perfect. It would never be deemed suspicious. Not even Naruto tried to question them, or he was enjoying it the same as Kakashi. But the injury Sakura had described isn't pretty. Whatever did the Hyuuga do to have his hand almost ripped like that?

A snapping sound interrupted Kakashi from his musings. He turned to the sound and saw that the pair of chopsticks Sasuke was holding was now four pieces. It was the third one he had broken. And it looked like he hadn't touched his food yet.

"Is your hand alright, Sasuke-kun? It doesn't seem to be doing your bidding," Sakura paused the chopsticks halfway in front of Neji's mouth, "You keep breaking the sticks."

Naruto snorted. It was outrageous. Blatant display of fake affection was already riling up Sasuke. Naruto knew that Sakura and Neji were planning something, but it was really great that there really was an injury and a lack of chakra, and the coincidence that Sakura was the personal doctor of Neji. Sasuke couldn't whine about anything in that, as it was played that Sakura was just doing her duties. But to actually feed Neji like that? Yes, Neji was right-handed, but it doesn't mean that he couldn't use his left hand for such menial tasks.

Right-handed, eh?

Naruto, Kakashi and everyone else in the village knew that anyone with Hyuuga blood were ambidextrous. And Sasuke seemed to be forgetting that one tidbit of a fact.

Though the Uchiha was sporting a look as hard as steel, he was going berserk inwardly. Dare that Hyuuga make _his_ woman a nurse! But of course, to keep his temper in control, he had to think repeatedly that Sakura was just doing her duties, and there's no reason at all for him to get so worked up, it was of medical purposes anyway.

But it was not the feeding he was getting so mad at, it was the idea that Sakura was going to spend the night on the Hyuuga estate to thoroughly examine her patient, and she did mention that she would be helping him not only in eating but also in bathing. Goddammit. BATHING? Holy hell. That was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard.

Though he was also _slightly_—yeah, right—mad at the scene before him.

Sasuke would most definitely want to injure himself like such if the treatment he would get would be like what the Hyuuga is privileged of having. It would be most fitting in any angle if he was the one being fed, being smiled at and being cuddled than the Hyuu—

Wait a bloody minute, are Neji and Sakura _**cuddling?**_

Snap.

- - - - - -


	3. Further headaches

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimer apply.

Never in my life have I been more sure 

_So come on up to me and close the door_

_Nobody's made me feel this way before_

_You're everything I wanted and more..._

Balisong, Rivermaya 

**A/N: **We know it's been like forever since we last updated. Hope we could make it up to you guys with this chapter.

Notes for previous chapters: We have received positive and crazy responses from Tsunade's words to Iruka in chapter 1. We're glad we made you guys laugh, and hope this one would too. (:

- - - - - -

Sasuke's mood is decomposing.

The dinner last night had not gone well, thanks to that damned Hyuuga, who was injured and was so damn lucky to have Sakura oversee him with special treatment. It had taken all willpower Sasuke possessed to not break Neji's other hand. On his second thought, the notion could make Sakura mad at him.

And that's not what he wants.

But it was bloody well hard to concentrate on the fact that Sakura was _just_ the personal physician of that Hyuuga. She was staying with him, for heaven's sakes! Sasuke could not help but feel jealous and frustrated, since now he realizes that Sakura is almost no longer a member of team seven, as she is always on the hospital, tending to the sick and injured rather than training with Naruto, Kakashi and the copy-cat Sai.

Sai. Just the name itself brings a deep frown into Sasuke's face. That weird smiling guy, who was shamelessly and frequently mentioning Naruto's dick, or according to the guy, the lack of it, was actually close to Sakura. And how he calls the beautiful Sakura a _hag_ didn't make it any better. And that painter was the one who had fetched Sakura from the Hyuuga compound, then accompanied her to the hospital.

Sasuke had planned to do all that!

Damn it. He had not been able to talk to Sakura or even gaze at her longer or anything last night, and now, he hadn't been able to even just see her in the morning! Someone must really be mad at him up above.

Then at the house of his foster family, his crazy pretend mother was pestering him all night long. She was close to placing him on a wooden crib, and giving him milk from a feeding bottle. But he was thankful that she had just settled with reading her a nursery book. Kami, it was supposed to make him sleep, but the way she had affectionately relayed the stories to him made his nightmares come alive.

And this morning at breakfast, Kurenai had wanted him to call Kakashi _dad_. Holy hell, he hadn't even called Kakashi _sensei_ even when they were Genins! Oh, the couple desperately needs a real child.

And now, he was forced to subject to the most preposterous, most degrading, would-rather-prefer-death-training perceived in the history of the Shinobi world.

The sight of the two identical Taijutsu masters he could barely tolerate, and for him this is devastation. He wouldn't picture himself training with those two, and if he were a girl he would be screeching like mad.

He tried to concentrate on the idea that with the help of those two, his already above average Taijutsu skills would improve.

But it didn't work.

Naruto had been trying to cool him down since dinner last night, but his blood is still boiling. The blond just hoped that the Uchiha wouldn't be paired off with Tenten in sparing today, because Sasuke might leash out on the poor girl.

"Oy, Sasuke-teme, if ever you get paired with Tenten, please, PLEASE be easy on her. Or ask for another sparring partner."

That said, the Uchiha's eyes gleamed. The way his lips slightly turned was scaring Naruto. It was like Sasuke suddenly had a bulb light up above his head, and by the looks of it, maybe he did.

The blonde was struck with horror as he remembered the other members of team Gai.

Neji. Lee.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea that he reminded Sasuke to ask Gai to pair him up with either of those two?

Then the main reason why his best friend is growling like a tiger in the wild came to his mind.

Sakura.

It was all because of her. If Sasuke were not smitten with her, he would not return. If he were not smitten with her, he wouldn't be given probation. If he were not smitten with her...he wouldn't be jealous, and...

...He wouldn't have this demonic idea of beating Neji and Lee up through sparring.

Naruto was worried now. Sasuke might accidentally kill one of them, or more possible, Neji, since he was sure that the Uchiha would surely lose control the moment his eyes meet the Hyuuga's. After all, Neji was the one who had Sakura's undivided attention the previous dinner night.

Envy had always been associated with Sasuke. He was envious of his brother, he was envious of Naruto...

And what did envy drive him to do?

Envy made him hate his brother. Envy made him almost kill Naruto. The envy Sasuke felt before for Itachi and Naruto could never compare to the envy he now feels over Neji. And this one is dangerous, much, much more dangerous, because it comes along with another feeling.

Possession.

It is very well known that Uchiha Sasuke is spoiled. If he wants something, he will never stop until he gets it, eliminating every single obstacle on his way. And he had long since ingrained in his head that Sakura was his, and only his. And if the only way for him to clear the path towards Sakura's affection is to surface his mutual albeit platonic rivalry with Hyuuga Neji...

Then so be it.

- - - - - -

Tenten was supposed to be worried for her teammate, since everyone present on the fields can feel Sasuke's murderous aura that is filled with killing intent, but she just watched, as how effectively Neji had served as the perfect provocation for the Uchiha.

She was amused. It was not only because of the fact that Sasuke was going to be training with them, but also due to the obvious rage he was trying to conceal to no avail. Seems like their plan last night had worked. His anger was directly pointed to Neji, but the Hyuuga wasn't fazed even a wee bit.

Instead, Neji was smirking at him with no small amount of gloating. And it wasn't making the situation any better. It was like he was urging Sasuke to attack him.

And that was exactly what happened.

The blur that had past Tenten and the clanking sound of Kodachis meeting halfway had signaled the start of the sparring session scheduled this morning.

No one except the Hyuuga had seen Sasuke move. And at the split second that Sasuke's weapon approached Neji at blinding speed, the Hyuuga unsheathed his own kodachi and blocked the Uchiha's attack from above.

They exchanged smirks through the view of their crossed weapons, and Sasuke pulled away and stood on equal grounds with Neji. As they glared and examined each other, both held their weapons down.

Then they dropped their swords and disappeared, chakra gathered in hands.

"Everyone! Let us watch the re-unfolding of a very beautiful and youthful rivalry!" Gai exclaimed, then turned to Kakashi, "Doesn't it remind you of us, my dear eternal rival?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say..."

Then flashes of red and white appeared on the center of the training ground. Then again, and again. It was like light clashing with another. Sasuke and Neji were moving so fast that Kakashi had to use his Sharingan in order to see.

"I can't keep up. They're too fast..." Tenten murmured.

"..." Naruto can only stare.

After more clashing of red and white, a loud boom was heard, and a crater suddenly was created on the ground. The surface that Kakashi and the others were standing on had shook with the intensity of the crash.

There, on the center of the crater, was Sasuke on one knee and Neji on his back holding a kunai against his throat.

The Hyuuga leaned down to whisper, "Give up, Uchiha?"

"To you?" Sasuke smirked. "Never."

Sasuke elbowed Neji's abdomen and used his other hand to grab the back of his neck to throw Neji above his shoulders. The Hyuuga was startled, but he landed flat on his feet and quickly did a series of one-hand back flips to evade the two Fuuma Shuriken Sasuke have thrown.

Naruto didn't expect that Sasuke would use that large shuriken. He wants to kill Neji! "What the hell, Sasuke-teme! It's just a spar! Don't use that goddamn thing!"

The blonde was ignored, and again, Sasuke threw the windmills. He missed yet again as the Hyuuga jumped and threw a barrage of kunai in Sasuke's direction, too fast that some of it the Uchiha had barely dodged.

Neji stood on one of the windmills, and crossed his arms above his chest. He waited for Sasuke, who was pulling out the kunais embedded on his shoulder and leg, to attack once again.

The Hyuuga all but sneered, "I can't believe I actually thought you could do better."

That said, Sasuke's tomoe spun wildly and glared up at the Hyuuga standing on top of his weapons. He growled and his Sharingan blazed even more. He hates being taunted—especially by this particular Hyuuga.

Then Sasuke disappeared. Neji jumped off from the weapon he was standing on and watched as the tree he had leaned on some seconds ago was shattered into dust. There, where the tree was formerly standing, was Sasuke with a chakra-surrounded arm stretched in front of him.

Sasuke turned to face Neji, smirking all the while. "Didn't want to suffer the same fate as that tree?"

Neji smirked back, and the veins surrounding his eyes had become much more protruding. "No. Maybe you do?"

Then they both disappeared. And the sound of hurling wind and chirping of numerous birds could be heard.

Naruto was alarmed.

- - - - - -

Sakura is in a divine mood.

It was confirmed. Uchiha Sasuke is harboring feelings for her, and she's loving it. Only a fool would not notice how jealous he was when Sakura was openly flirting with Neji as though the other members of team seven weren't there. It was a surprise that the conservative Hyuuga would agree to such acts in public, or maybe he was just being plain sadistic—enjoying the fact that Sasuke is annoyed and pissed beyond measure.

She was actually resisting an urge to giggle last night, with Sasuke breaking every pair of chopsticks provided for him, it made her feel all giddy with the thought of her only love unable to control his supposed-to-be kept emotions. And Inner Sakura couldn't be any gladder, it was real this time, Sakura is slowly getting to Uchiha Sasuke's head.

If only she knew that Sasuke is going nuts because of her...

But it was, in a way, disappointing that Sasuke didn't voice out his jealous thoughts—he doesn't talk much in the first place—it could've been more dramatic if he had, and she could have feigned surprise if ever he did express his very obvious attraction to her. Naruto and Kakashi were expecting Sasuke to just clobber the Hyuuga—Sakura hoped he would, she really did—and start a jealous fit, but alas, he didn't.

It was stupid, actually, for Sasuke to still keep it a secret, since it was Naruto himself who had an inkling of it first—who would've thought that Naruto would notice?—and it is even more stupid if a man would not take notice of the so-called epitome of aestheticism, but lacking in height, that is Haruno Sakura.

And it is even more stupid to not tell if the object of one's affection knows it already.

Sakura might have at least toned her excitement down, as it was heightening up Shizune's curiosity. Shizune had been observing the younger medic the moment the roseate woman entered the clinic doors. It was very obvious that the girl's mood was in cloud nine, as she was humming whilst taking her stethoscope and physician's robe, contrary to what she used to do whenever Shizune drops by the hospital to assist.

Sakura was oftentimes moody at this time of the morning, and it was quite the surprise to see her with all smiles and cheery attitude.

Shizune started to wonder if it had been because of Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan," Shizune started with a curious eyebrow, "You're ecstatic. What's been up?"

Sakura turned to her and smiled brightly. "Shizune-nee-chan, I'm so glad to be the Hyuugas' official clan medic,"

Shizune's other eyebrow rose in surprise. Sakura was reacting otherwise when she was assigned that job several months ago. "Oh? And why, may I ask, are you so happy about your task?"

Sakura told her all about yesterday afternoon, and the dinner that followed. It was highly unlikely, but there it was, Uchiha Sasuke getting so worked up with jealousy. Shizune can only smile at her, and was actually starting to form thoughts in her mind likewise as Tenten did yesterday when the weapons mistress plotted the dinner with Neji.

Shizune could not wait to get back to the Hokage tower to inform their shishou. Surely, Tsunade would be interested to know all about this blossoming romance between the sole Uchiha and her favorite apprentice.

A knock on the clinic door interrupted their conversation and Shun—the nurse Naruto attacked yesterday—entered, with a new set of clipboard in his arms.

"Good morning, Sakura-san, Shizune-san," He bowed, and gave the clipboard to Sakura, "The patients refused to be healed by any medic other than yourself, ma'am. We haven't done any immediate aid yet, as they wouldn't let us near them. But we placed there partially the injuries Tenten-san said they're having. They requested for you, specifically."

Sakura read the names of the patients and blinked with worry. She hoped that Sasuke and Neji hadn't fought because of her, which was the only likely reason why they should, other than they might have been just unintentionally paired in sparring as Sasuke was placed to train with Gai and his team.

Shizune took the clipboard from Sakura's hand as the three of them walked out the door and into the room where the two prodigies were resting. By what's written, the injuries could not be considered training wounds.

_Sparred, eh? Could've fooled me. _

- - - - - -

"I'd rather _die_."

It had been expected that Sasuke would at one time ask for his own death. The torment of Itachi's Tsukiyomi could never compare to the torture he was currently being subjected to. The probation was no longer an issue. The management of his custody was now just a thorn on his palm.

But THIS?!

According to Gai, the efficiency of a ninja lies in the way one can freely execute his moves without feeling discomfort or anything of the sort. And since Sasuke was assigned to do tasks that represents the use of Shinobis outside battle—D-ranks, and it could serve as a way for Sasuke to be accepted by the citizens again, Gai had said that Sasuke should be seen in the most presentable way possible.

Lee had had second to that, saying that constriction of movements wouldn't do ninja any good, and they both suggested to Sasuke to sport the most ridiculous thing that had ever been invented in their world.

The Ultra Green Spandex Suit™.

Oh, and not _just_ the ordinary Green Suit, this one is specially made for Sasuke, because it even has an embroidery of the Uchiha emblem at the back!

Talk about _personalized._

Kakashi, Naruto and Tenten had all failed to stop their urges of snorting as they had images of Sasuke clad in that very offending outfit. Naruto's snort turned into a full laugh, Tenten following suit. Naruto was laughing so hard that he had choked on his saliva.

Sasuke in green could be considered the most hilarious mental image ever perceived.

"I think it'd suit you, Uchiha." Said Neji who was currently having his torso bandaged by Tenten, who accidentally pulled harder due to laughter, making the Hyuuga flinch a bit.

Neji and Sasuke's spar had been a draw, since both had ran out of sufficient chakra, in which Sasuke had disagreed, saying that he was the one standing last.

But Kakashi and Gai had stuck in the decision that the fight was a draw, reasoning out that though Neji fell first, Sasuke had been depleted of chakra before Neji did. And deciding by the injuries both had acquired, Sasuke had the most, with almost half of his chakra pathways blocked.

Chidori hadn't helped him that much against Neji. Damn. But how the hell was Orochimaru easier to kill? He didn't even use Chidori with that snake. And Neji's right hand was injured, mustn't we forget that.

As to Neji's remark, Sasuke glared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he sat up straight and moved so abruptly that the wounds on his shoulder and thigh bled through the bandage.

"I don't joke," Neji answered, still an amused smirk on his face. "Besides, a wardrobe change is crucial if you're wooing a woman."

Laughter erupted from Tenten and Naruto as they pictured out Sasuke wearing that suit whilst talking to Sakura the same way Lee does when the Gai-clone spots the cherry blossom around.

Tenten couldn't help but add in between laughs, "Are you going to grow your eyebrows thick too, Sasuke?"

He glared at her and snarled. Another thing that Sasuke hates is being the center of ridicule. He was used to being the one ridiculing others, and his pride wouldn't let him stoop otherwise.

If only he could move his arms, he would've strangled this annoying woman and that irritating Hyuuga and tie them up a tree, but alas, he couldn't. His legs and arms were the ones temporarily unmoving, as he sat there leaning on the tree, torso badly bruised, one part of his shoulder and left thigh bleeding through the fabric of the bandage and was _shirtless._

Neji and him both were.

Their clothing might have scorched with the intensity of the chakra they have used with their techniques. Chidori and Jyuuken had repelled each other, not entirely injuring the two, but rather destroyed almost all of what they have used as armors. Their pants are still on, but were ripped in some parts, exposing parts of their hipbones that would send lurking fangirls into the other side of sanity.

It was a wonder that Tenten was in the least affected by this, or she was just too busy laughing along with Naruto to notice.

But she _did_ notice. And the moment she and Naruto calmed down from their laughing fit, the wheels in her brain once again turned. Seems like Sasuke is still running out on luck.

Neji must've rubbed off on Tenten somehow, as she was forming sadistic thoughts in her mind. She knew that Neji always bring spare clothing with him, may it be training or missions. And his current situation now is not much of a problem.

But Sasuke is another story.

She grinned with mirth, and pulled Naruto to whisper something in his ear and the blond grinned in the same way she did and promptly went to Kakashi to whisper what Tenten told him.

Kakashi closed his book immediately after Naruto finished his sentence. The man might have been grinning too, but of course it would not be seen, and the three of them stared at Sasuke. Gai and Lee did the same after the only woman in the group told them what she was thinking. Neji need not be told, he would most definitely get what they're planning by merely observing.

The masked man started, "Let's go and get you guys healed," his eyes stopped at Sasuke and finished, "But we'll have to do something about that clothing of yours, Sasuke,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The way they were looking at him is suspicious. "What the hell for?"

"Sakura-chan would be the one healing you both," Tenten said, her smile was slightly unnerving. "We wouldn't want her to see you in such state of undress, now would we?"

"Yeah, Tenten-chan's right, Sasuke-teme," Naruto grinned and nodded to Kakashi.

Kakashi and Naruto stepped closer to him. Sasuke cursed inwardly as he assessed his current situation. His limbs he cannot move, meaning he can't push them away if they tried anything—but even if he _can_ move them, he is injured and depleted of chakra to counterattack whatever they may do.

He cursed again, vocally this time and settled in glaring daggers at his teammates. But they were unfazed, and continued walking up to him, stopped, and both crouched in front of him.

Sasuke now knew what they're up to, as seeing Tenten approach them with the suit in her hands.

_Shit._

The last thing he saw and heard before his world darkened was an amused Neji.

"Don't worry, Uchiha. Green is Sakura's favorite color."


End file.
